Pandořina skřínka
by LD100
Summary: Co udělá nebezbečný virus v laboratořích LVPD? Hlavní postavou je Greg, ale objeví se tam všichni...


**V laboratoři se objevil nebezpečný virus. Děj prozrazovat nebudu...**

Do prostorné haly v budově lasvegaské policie vešel muž. Celý zpocený se zmateně rozhlédl kolem, jako by nevěděl, co dál. Chytil se za hlavu a druhou rukou se unaveně opřel o zeď z tmavého mramoru. Všimla si ho dívka z informací a přišla k němu.

„Můžu Vám nějak pomoct?" zeptala se. Najednou jí došlo, že muž je úplně propocený a lapá po dechu.

„Co je Vám? Mám zavolat sanitku? Pane?...Slyšíte mě?" trochu mužem zatřásla a ten se jí zhroutil k nohám. Teď teprve dívka viděla, co se stalo. Muž měl na košili obrovskou rudou skvrnu. Krev, spousta krve. _Bože..._ pomyslela si a v šoku zírala na zhroucenou postavu. Naproti ní se otočila mladá žena a všimla si jich. Vyvalila oči a začala křičet až z toho mrazilo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Během několika minut věděla o nešťastné události celá budova. Neznámý muž byl bohužel mrtvý. Všichni byli z haly vyhnáni včetně té mladé recepční. Tělo prohlížel sám doktor Robbins a přes rameno mu nervózně koukal šerif Atwater. Do dveří vešel Grissom, maličko se při tom pohledu usmál a došel k nim.

„Co je na tomhle těle jiné, že jsi chtěl přímo nás?" zeptal se Grissom šerifa.

„Je _tady_. Mrtvola na policii je dost ožehavá záležitost a venku čekají novináři a chtějí vědět, co se stalo."

„Tak to vám můžu říct," ozval se doktor Robbins. „Byl zavražděn. Bodná rána do hrudi. Neměl u sebe žádné doklady." dodal, mávnul na zřízence, aby odvezli tělo do márnice a zamířil pryč.

„Doktore?" začal Atwater.

„Já vím. Hned se do toho dám." přerušil ho Robbins a zmizel ve dveřích. Grissom se beze slova otočil k šerifovi zády a vydal se hledat důkazy. Atwater si pomyslel, že víc už vyšetřování opravdu neurychlí a odešel.

Grissom si vzal fotoaparát a začal pořizovat snímky haly. Po pár minutách za sebou uslyšel kroky a tlumené kýchnutí. Otočil se a uviděl ve dveřích stát Sáru. Zarudlé uslzené oči měla schované za slunečními brýlemi a v ruce držela kapesník.

„Co se ti stalo?" zeptal se jí.

„Kytky mě nesnášej." odpověděla a znovu kýchla.

„Alergie? Na co?"

„To bych taky ráda věděla." řekla Sára po dalším kýchnutí.

„Jdi domů." řekl Grissom a Sára se na něj ukřivděně podívala.

„Já to zvládnu. V pohodě." ujišťovala ho.

„Já ti nedělám laskavost, Sáro. Takhle bys kontaminovala důkazy." Sára chvíli nevěřícně zírala a chtěla protestovat. Pak si to ale rozmyslela a uznala, že má Grissom pravdu.

„Dobře. Tak já mizím." otočila se a při odchodu ještě jednou kýchla.

Za necelou hodinku už měl každý spoustu práce. Greg dostal vzorek krve, aby zjistil jestli nenajde něco v databázi DNA. Grissom s Catherine prohlíželi oblečení oběti, doktor Robbins se připravoval na pitvu a Nick s Warrickem pracovali na loupeži v klenotnictví. Naštěstí při ní nebyl nikdo zraněn, protože bylo výjimečně zavřeno. Majitel totiž právě v tu dobu vyzvedával o pár ulic dál nové šperky. Když se vrátil, našel vypáčené dveře a prosklené pultíky rozmlácené a prázdné. Neváhal a volal policii. Warrick hvízdnul, když vešel do obchodu s baterkou v ruce.

„Tomu říkám pořádnej binec." řekl a rozhlédl se po rozbitých výlohách a sklu na podlaze.

„Co myslíš, feťák, co nemá na další dávku?" začal Nick s možnými verzemi.

„Možná, ale nevim jestli by mu to někde odkoupili." zapochyboval Warrick. Pak ho zaujalo, že na zemi mezi střepy ležel i obraz, který dřív vysíval jako dekorace na zdi.

„Tohle je divný. Proč by někdo shazoval ze zdi jeden obraz a ostatní nechal viset. Jo kdyby ho ukrad..." uvažoval Warrick nahlas. Nick mezitím objevil prasklé skleněné těžítko.

„Jak rozbiješ těžítko?" zeptal se.

„Majzneš s ním hodně silně do něčeho tvrdýho. A výlohy to asi nebyly." Nick těžítko zabalil do sáčku a Warrick se podíval pod skřínky, ve kterých bývaly vystavené drahé šperky. Jako všude po zemi i tam byly zapadané střepy, ale když si posvítil baterkou zalesklo se i něco jiného. Vtěsnal do malého prostoru ruku v rukavici a vytáhl tu věc ven. Byl to nůž s dřevěnou rukojetí a na čepeli byla trocha krve. Vypadal draze. Ukázal ho Nickovi, který rychle vzal průhledný plastikový válec, aby důkaz přidali k ostatním.

„Že by hádka o lup?" řekl Warrick, když pustil nůž do obalu.

„Přímo tady? Nevim. Možná." namítnul Nick. „Ale rozhodně máme dva pachatele."

Nic zásadnějšího než zakrvácený nůž už nenašli. Všechny zabalené důkazy naskládali do lepenkové krabice a oblepili sytě červenou pečetící páskou. Všechno naskládali do kufru služebního auta a vydali se zpátky.

V tu dobu zrovna Albert Robbins otevíral oběti hrudní koš. Podíval se dovnitř, rychle poodstoupil a sáhl po telefonu.

Ve stejnou chvíli vložil Greg vzorek krve pod mikroskop. Podíval se na něj a z obličeje mu zmizela všechna barva.

V laboratoři pár metrů vedle zazvonil Grissomovi telefon. Zvedl ho, chvíli poslouchal a pak ho s rozšířenýma očima zaklapl. Catherine ho zmateně pozorovala. Grissom přešel k pevné lince v místnosti a vytočil číslo do šerifovi kanceláře.

„Musíme evakuovat budovu."


End file.
